Lock Halfbody
)]] The is an abiotic B-Side Halfbody of Kamen Rider Build. Accessed through the Lock Fullbottle, its Best Match is the Dragon Halfbody. In any form that uses the Lock Fullbottle, Build is armed with the on his left arm which can be used as a battering weapon due to its weight. Design * - The gold head armor. It is contains two layers of shutters, allowing the user to withstand a fatal attack twice. However, as there is no third layer, a third attack would be fatal. * - The eyepiece. A target lock-on function allows the user to target and focus on multiple opponents. * - The 'shackle' on the Right Eye Lock. It senses any abnormalities in the armor, and if any abnormalities are discovered, it will 'lock on' to it, suppressing the abnormality's function. It will cancel the user's transformation if it determines that the abnormality is too hard to suppress. * - The gold chest armor pieces. It is contains two layers of shutters, allowing the user to withstand a fatal attack twice. However, as there is no third layer, a third attack would be fatal. An internal space compression safe is built in to conceal important/confidential documents and valuables. * - The left shoulder armor. A generator that creates strong locks and chains is built in, sending what it has made into the Bind Master Key. * - The left arm. The golden protective parts that cover the surface have properties that allow it to block enemy attacks. A joint-enhancing ratchet is built into it, allowing the user to excel at martial arts movements such as the headlock and armlock. * - The giant key. It can seal off enemy movement by launching chains and locks, generated by the BLD Security Shoulder, at high speed. Due to its size and weight, it can be used as a battering weapon. * - The shock-resistant bodysuit. Along with protecting the wearer’s body, there is a limiter installed that can be released to bring out full physical ability. * - The right leg. The golden protective parts that cover the surface have properties that allow it to block enemy attacks. A joint-enhancing ratchet is built into it, allowing the user to excel at martial arts movements such as the leglock. * - The left foot. When it makes contact with an enemy, an built-in contact-type jamming device will seal off any special functions built into the contacted area, preventing the opponent from using it. Matches *Kamen Rider Build **'KeyDragon' (Build Episodes 10-11) **RabbitLock **GorillaLock **TakaLock **NinjyaLock **PandaLock **HarinezumiLock **LionLock **KaizokuLock **OctopusLock **PhoenixLock **WolfLock **KumaLock **SameLock **RoseLock (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **KabutomushiLock (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **ShikaLock (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **MahoutskaiLock (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **DoctorLock (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRBu-Buildkeydragon.png|KeyDragon Form RabbitLock.jpg|RabbitLock Form GorillaLock.jpg|GorillaLock Form TakaLock.jpg|TakaLock Form NinjyaLock.jpg|NinjyaLock Form PandaLock.jpg|PandaLock Form HarinezumiLock.jpg|HarinezumiLock Form LionLock.jpg|LionLock Form KaizokuLock.jpg|KaizokuLock Form OctopusLock.jpg|OctopusLock Form PhoenixLock Form.png|PhoenixLock Form WolfLock Form.png|WolfLock Form KumaLock Form.png|KumaLock Form SameLock.jpg|SameLock Form Build RoseLock.png|RoseLock Form Build KabutomushiLock.jpg|KabutomushiLock Form Build ShikaLock.png|ShikaLock Form Build_MahoutskaiLock.png|MahoutskaiLock Form Build DoctorLock.jpg|DoctorLock Form Fullbottle Vortex Finish *'Rider Shooting:' Build fires several chains from the Bind Master Key to bind the opponent in place before creating and throwing a powerful dark blue fireball, that detonates upon impact. KD Chain.png|Vortex Finish (KeyDragon) (Step 1: Lock Chains) KD Dragon flame.png|Vortex Finish (KeyDragon) (Step 2: Dragon Fireball) Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **Episode 10: Technology of Destruction **Episode 11: Burning Dragon **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Halfbodies Category:Pole-arms